


Is it just me or do you feel it too

by HALLElujahaha



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:57:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HALLElujahaha/pseuds/HALLElujahaha
Summary: Yousef is malfunctioning and becoming very poetic when he sees Sana, as per usual.





	Is it just me or do you feel it too

It is quiet, now, but won’t be for much longer. Soon a bell will ring and people will crowd in, taking advantage of the all-day buffet. You stuff your headphones into your front pocket. The green doors swing open and bring in a gust of chilling wind that sends a shiver up your spine. Sana walks in. She looks warm.

 

_She sees you see her, and smirks. Your heart jumps out of your chest. Traitor, you think. But your heart isn’t the traitor. That little voice in your head that tells the rest of you, your hands and your eyes and your lips, to stop searching for her, to stop itching and wanting and thinking, is the traitor._

 

Someone bumps your shoulder as they run past, their backpack swinging loosely behind them. You watch them for a while before turning back towards the front of the building. She is laughing, her eyes following the bright blue book bag.

 

_Her smile is like a modern Mona Lisa. It is quiet and beautiful in a way that no one can describe but everyone can see. It tells and tells and tells without actually doing any of the telling. There is some sort of hunger, some sort of desire, there._

_You can relate._

 

She has turned slightly, talking to Vilde, or Eva maybe, you’re not sure. Her feet are still pointed towards you, as if she’s ready to leave the conversation she’s currently found herself in. Someone says something behind you. You think you hear your name, but you’re not really listening. It doesn’t seem like Sana is either.

 

_Her eyes latch onto you, and they take any thoughts that don’t revolve around the dimples of her cheeks or the way she says your name. She is watching you as you are watching her. You are thinking about her as she is thinking about you._

_You tremble. You think she does, too._

 

Someone claps your back, jumping in front of you. Elias. He starts talking instantly, going on about that party last Friday, or something like that. You just nod.

 

_You wonder what her purple tinted lipstick would look like on the base of your throat._

 

You think he asks you a question, waiting for you to answer. So you shrug.

 

_You wonder what it would feel like, too._


End file.
